


Trial of Hope

by universalchaos



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Reunions, Romance, Treasure Hunting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchaos/pseuds/universalchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 15 years after the events of Treasure Planet, Captain Jim Hawkins returns to his home planet of Montressor, only to find a tragedy awaiting him. Can he once again travel the galaxy and fight to escape the royal navy, and save those he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Prologue

The child squints into the distance as a ship begins appearing slowly out of the fog. It's massive size seeming to dwarf everything else in existence. "Mommy, who's that?!" A figure had appeared on deck, and he could make out the silhouette of a tall, lean man wearing the hat of a captain, gazing over all of them down in the port.

As he looks up, he notices mother has become eerily still, eyes wide and staring up at the figure above them. Panicked, Jim yanks on her sleeve, and tries frantically shaking her arm. "Mommy!"

Then it dawns on him. A shiver of excitement, fear, and shock crawls up his spine. He had no idea how he knew, he just did. Turning back to the ship, troubles forgotten, he begins to shout again. "Da-"

Captain Hawkins jolts upright in bed, eyes widened and breathing heavily. Running his rough hands through his thick, brown hair, it all comes back to him. It was just a dream, nothing more. It meant NOTHING, he told himself, swinging his legs over the side and hoisting himself up. Gazing out a porthole he realizes the sun was far from up yet, no matter, it was best he was fully ready when his crew rose today. Methodically, he gets dressed and ready in record breaking time. As he walks toward the door he pauses, shakes his foot curiously, and watches as his boot breaks up into a hundred gelatinous pieces. "Good morning, Morph," Jim says with a smirk. The creature smiles shyly and flies happily up to rest on his shoulder. Together they walk through the doorway onto the deck and sigh. Today was the day, they were going home.


	2. Pain

"Mother!" Sarah Hawkins was just as pretty and graceful as she had been his whole life, and he had never been happier to see her.

"Jim! I can't believe you're finally home, it's been what, 15 months this time?"

After graduating near the top of his class from the space academy, Jim had gone on to being a captain of his own ship in the name of the royal navy. For the past 10 years he had been running mainly routine trips around the galaxy, escorting ambassadors and transporting cargo, though occasionally running special ops missions he could not to discuss with his mother. Although it has been an incredibly successful and satisfying career for him, it did take him away for months, sometimes years, at a time, and he was glad to be home.

As for Mrs. Sarah Hawkins, business at the inn had never been better. After the rebuild she had guests coming from all over to see the extravagant inn her son had given her, famous for the wonderful service and charming personality she provided to all who stayed. They had even had enough gold leftover for her to hire a couple of boys from the area to come help her after Jim left for the academy.

"Come on inside now, I've already got dinner ready for you and everyone's waiting." 

She had that right, all of their family was crowding into the great dining room waiting to pounce upon his arrival. Admiral Amelia and Dr. Doppler, surrounded by their fifteen misbehaving children, looked appropriately disheveled, but thrilled to see him.

"You're looking quite marvelous, as usual, cabin boy," the Admiral's impeccable wit and posture had not changed much with all the new additions to her family. Her husband, however, was a different story. Jim had to laugh to himself as he watched Dr. Doppler's frazzled expression which he chased his misbehaving progeny all over the inn, attempting in vain to get them to quietly sit still for even a moment. How he loved them all. He would be in prison right now if it weren't for their generosity, and Amelia's excellent recommendation for him to join the space cadets.

Dinner was delicious as always, but his poor mother was already exhausted from the days work, and quickly retired to her room for the night. Doppler went upstairs to put the children to rest, but the Admiral and Jim stayed up drinking well into the night, trading battle stories.

"-and then after that giant lobster of a beast shot me in arm, had me an inch from death, he actually tripped on his own damn tentacle! Feel right off the side of the boat, the bastard!" Jim roared with laughter at the memory. After a moment the Admiral's laughter died and her face began to drip with a certain seriousness that unsettled his stomach. Looking him dead in the eye, "Jim, we need to talk about your mother, she would quite despise me for telling you, but the truth is, you're the only one who could possibly do any good for the situation. I'll be straight and to the point, she's become very ill this past year. Sarah won't tell us anything, but I was able to threaten the doctor into admitting that she has less than another year left. No cure, no idea what it is, really. We've all been helplessly awaiting your return, and unless we can come up with something, this is it.

Numb, that was all he could feel. The bluntness of her words rang through his head like a church bell. Panic was settling in, but he had to keep his wits about him. "Why wait this long? She's all.....she's all I have left. I would have returned immediately, maybe I could have done something!" It was too late, he couldn't contain it. Wasn't losing his father enough? Hadn't they been through enough? All this time he was away being selfish, and the mother who was his entire world was here, alone, suffering. With a great shove he knocked the table against the wall, kneeling to the floor he gripped his head in both hands, tears forming an uncontrollable river down his cheeks. A terrified Morph flew quickly away, shaking with fear behind a glass to watch. Poised as always, Amelia didn't even flinch as the scene unfolded before her. Rising gracefully, she knelt beside him on the floor, offering a comforting hand to her dear friend. "We must find some way, Jim. There's no time to waste. We shall sail together, I know a few rather unsavory people on the other side of town who may have an idea where to start. But Jim, the navy....they'll never let you go. This is a lot to take in, I understand. If you need me, you know where to find me. But think long and hard about this, there's too much at stake to act foolishly," and with that she walked away.

It seemed like an eternity before he could stand up and walk away. He went up to roof, as he always had when he was troubled, and laid down, gazing up at the stars. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and thought, there must be a way. If he had to travel back to the ends of the universe to do so, he would. He felt the cool, gentle touch as Morph settled against his neck and began softly snoring. Together, they drifted off into a deep slumber, frightened for the possibilities of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my wonderful readers! I love you all. I know that escalated rather quickly, but it just felt right. This is definitely going to be a long tale so hang in there with me, I have some excellent crazy things planned for us. Please comment and let me know how I can entertain you all the better :)


End file.
